tensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Elvira
Personality Elvira is a monstrous, bloodthirsty jaguar with a damaged, horrific mindset. She is deep but settled with chaos as her nature is mostly made up of cruel, wicked decisions. She will never hesitate to kill or maul other canines or felines for the fun of it. Like her mother, Wicked, she usually eats her kills or victims after they have been disbatched, whether it be a wolf, cat, or dog. She is most often indignant and quiet when there are other events or conversatons occuring, acting as if there is a barrier in her mind that protects her thoughts. When spoken too, she is rather self-centered and will say cruel, unexpected things. She is rather an atrocious, unpredictable ally of Vexx and Elliot, despite her black and white approach to their leadership. Overall, she is viscous, cruel, and chaotic with what she does. Appearance Elvira is probably one of the largest, if not the largest members of Tension. She is a massive female jaguar with a shiny, sleek golden pelt and a pure white underbelly. Being a pure-born Gold-Face, you would expect her to have the usual, wide black spots of a typical jaguar. Instead, though, Elvira has scattered dark brown rosettes spread around her frame, some large some small. She possesses luminous, piercing amber eyes with a black pupil that is casually the shape of a slit. She has sleek, soft feathering sorrounding her broad, well-muscled shoulders. Her teeth are humungous and sharp, along with her razor-like claws being massive, wide, and deadly. She has a shining, almost glittering somewhat dark white sclera with a darker shade of amber sorrounding her ebony pupil. Base Coat Under Co Pattern Sclera Iris Pupil Overview IN ROLEPLAY *Residence | Tension *Status | Alive & In use *Gender | Female *Sexuality | Heterosexual *Age | 8 Years *Zodiac | Libra *Religion | VuurNasie *Inclination | Chaotic Evil *Mate(s) | Zenon, Ethan *Spawn | Unnamed, Unnamed, TBA, TBA, TBA OUT OF ROLEPLAY *Username | Cörruptly *Status | Active *Preferred Platform | Animal Jam *Inclination | Chaotic Evil History Elvira was born to her mother, Wicked, and her father, an unknown Gold-Face jaguar. Growing up should have appeared simple to Elvira as she had many options of company in Tension. Except for the fact that her mother, the sovereign of Tension hardly considered of her and often ignored being around her. Trying to find allies was an attempt that most often failed due to Elvira being rather quiet and unresponsive. Friends hadn't ever mattered much to Elvira, for she rather would have had the capability to be around people she knew better, such as her mother. She often would avoid getting to know others as she still does today. Her father having been poached earlier the day after she was born, and her introverted decisions, she grew rather lonely and bitter of others, and jealous of the fact they had calm, normal relationships. It felt as if everyone hated her for they would often avoid Elvira. She was instead quite distrustful of authority seeing as her mother was too busy with her leadership to ever soothe or coax her for her loneliness and feel of daily betrayal. It wasn't until her mother was exiled, though, that she became corrupted. She saw Tension as a worthless, lonesome place and so she escaped from the Nation one peaceful, windy night. She lived as a loner in the forest as her sociability changed none.That lasted until she had met Zenon though, a pitch black male. At first, she was untrustful of this male, for he reminded her of her mother, Wicked, with her pure ebony coat and crooked, corrupted personality. Realizing her personality hadn't differed much from his though, she agreed to be his mate, and together they had two unnamed cubs. That hadn't lasted long enough, though, for it wasn't much later when a massive bear snuk into their exposed den and killed the cubs. Mistaking Elvira for being the murderer of their cubs, Zenon abandonded her and hurried to alert any other canine or felines around their territory about her case of murder, causing them to instantly set off and attempt to hunt her down. Infuriated and petrified, Elvira escaped back to Tension and pleaded for them to allow her back into their ranks. Her trust and life ruined, she decided to get along with Tension once and for all as one of their fiercest, most dangerous Reapers. Relations jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome jason smells heccin awesome Category:Big Cats Category:Reaper